The present disclosure is related with function restriction art when an image forming apparatus is started in the setting position outside a designated range.
In recent years, the flexibility of the setting position of electronic equipment is increased by miniaturizing and saving of weight of the electronic equipment. The portability of the electronic equipment is also increased by power-saving ability of the electronic equipment. Then, as an example about an anxious matter, an unauthorized use of the electronic equipment and an illegal act that uses electronic equipment may occur.
As the electronic equipment, a copying machine, and an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral,) which has read, transmission and reception, and the print function for the manuscript exist. When the copying machine and the MFP are installed in the monitored range by an administrator, the deterrent to an unauthorized use can be expected. However, the portability of the copying machine or the MFP increases, and when it can leave easily from the monitored range by the administrator, the surveillance to the unauthorized use of the copying machine or the MFP will become difficult.
There is a typical printer and a printing execution apparatus that have high convenience and can correspond to management of the printer in a large-scale network, especially modification of the position of the printer flexibly. The printer recognizes a geographical installed position itself, and the computer that instructs printing specifies the printer to be printed by the position information of the printer. Thereby, a user can print with the printer of a desired position at any time.
Also, there is a typical data processing apparatus that can prevent choosing carelessly the apparatus in case that the apparatus separated distantly on a network is chosen from a user. The data processing apparatus can ensure renewal of the physical location information on the apparatus currently used in the case of transfer of the apparatus.
Also, a typical image forming apparatus detects an incorrect movement place of the apparatus and can prevent an unauthorized use. The image forming apparatus acquires installation position information from an external location acquiring apparatus and compares the acquisition result with a proper installation position information stored on nonvolatile memory. If the difference between installation position information is not settled in a predetermined error range, it is judged as the unauthorized use of the apparatus.